Ninja Inheritance
by foxondragonwings
Summary: What if the Kyubi and Saphira had a brother?  This is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Setting out in the forest outside a large village a man was playing an eerie tune on what looked like a harp as large as the man was tall. All of a sudden a voice was heard from around him as if the forest was alive when hearing the man's song. The man playing the harp is Lucian; he stood six foot, nine inches tall with silver hair down to the middle of his back wearing a battle kimono with a golden fox and a silver dragon sewn into it.

Scene change

Two tall men walked into the massive gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"What's your business for being here?" asked one of the guards of the gate. The man on the left answered, "We are here to talk to the Hokage. It is of the greatest importance"

"Sign the entry form and then go to the tallest building in the center of the village." The guard replied. The two men signed and walked to the tower. When they got there they saw a young looking blond haired woman and a dark haired woman next to her. The woman with the blond hair is known as Tsunade and has a green vest, with the kanji for gamble, and grey kimono pants. The other woman is Shizune; she is holding a pig named TonTon.

The man with hair like starlight touched the first and middle fingers to his lips and said, "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow but returned the gesture and saying, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

The dark haired man ended by saying, "Un du evarínya ono varda. Greetings Tsunade-elda. My name is Gwendal and my companion is Günter von Christ."

"What did you just call me?" asked Tsunade in a voice that promised pain and a tick mark on her forehead.

Günter, the innocent fool he is, said "He called you 'Tsunade-elda' it is a-"was as far as he got as Tsunade slapped him through two walls and out the window and into the marked.

"I hope you know that you just proposed to us with that slap," Gwendal deadpanned.

Tsunade just stood there with her jaw on the floor and Shizune started freaking out because she was doing Tsunade's paper work and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL, SHE PROPOSED BY SLAPPING HIM!"

"In our culture when someone slaps the left check with the right hand it is seen as a marriage proposal…" Gwendal replied nervously.

Günter walked back into the room holding his head. "What hit me?"

"Tsunade slapped you which means we are in trouble when we get back. The Queen will want us to bring her with us," Gwendal replied to his mate. Tsunade was just now getting back to the real world and started looking for her sake when she saw Sizune drinking it by the bottle.

"Why are you drinking? I'm the one who proposed to a FUCKING ELF!" she yelled to her assistant.

Scene change Suna

"Darn it Gaara where are you!" yelled a girl with chocolate brown hair down to her shoulders deep silver eyes and wearing sand brown cargo pants and a skin tight blue shirt. She looked like a man because of her A-cup boobs. A teen with short red hair was looking down in fear from a cloud of sand right above Kamai. This had been going on since he and his siblings got back from the mission to retrieve a missing nin from Konoha. His sister was hiding in the hospital and his brother was hiding in the Hidden Waterfall Village.

A man walked down the market streets looking for these two. He had half his face covered by a cloth, this man was Baki and the teacher of the sand siblings and Kamai's adopted father. He yelled, "We just got a letter from Konoha and are to leave in one hour. Gather your stuff while I go get Kankurou."

Gaara stared thanking the kamis above for that message. Just as he was about to leave he felt something behind him, looking back he sees Kamai flying on sand wings glaring at him.  
>"<em>There you are Gaara.<em> I've been looking for you to help me train." She said with a grin that scared even the Shukaku that was sealed inside him. Now Shukaku is not an easy demon to scare seeing as she is one of the most blood-thirsty of the Nine Tailed Lords, but when Kamai wants to train it usually means pain for everyone else.

"To bad, maybe I'll get to train with that blond boy. What was his name again?" Kamai thought out loud.

"Naruto Uzumaki." said Gaara in fear of this crazy girl.

With said blond

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed, "Someone must be talking about me again."

Naruto was working on his chakra control by floating a rock over his hand. He was wearing a dark orange shirt, dark blue pants with pouches on both of his hips with throwing knives and stars as well as ninja wire. The thing that stood out most about him was the three whisker-like marks on each cheek and silted blue eyes.

"It could be my brother Lucifer. Or that perverted sage," a young woman replied. She had fire red hair down to the middle of her back in a braid. She was wearing a red dress with an orange fox on it. "Now back to training Naruto,"

"Ok Hitomi." Naruto replied as he started to walk up the tree behind him. He then pulled out six kunai and floated them over his fingers. This was just another day in the life of a ninja.

In the center of the village Lucian was seen walking into the market from the forest.

"Lady Hokage wants to see you," said an AMBU from in front of him. Lucian just sighed.

"Thank you bird, I will head over now."

Bird bowed and vanished in a swirl of fog. As Lucian walked to the tower thirteen fox tails formed from his tailbone and two fox-like ears formed on his head laying flat on his head in annoyance. 'So Lessa what do you think happened this time?' he ask his other side.

'If I knew then so would you, but I think that two elves appeared and she slapped one or the other. More than likely one called her "elda" and she thought they said "elder"' said Lessa in his mind.

He kept walking when a couple of teens ran into him. One of the two has blue hair, pale lavender eyes, and a tan jacket, her name was Hinata Hyuuga. The other had golden hair with silver streaks purple eyes and fox ears and four tails. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and a green skirt. She is Kira Yoko, also known as Lucian's daughter.

"Dad do you feel the magic in the air or hear the girly scream and crash?" asked Kira.

"What do you mean by magic?" asked Hinata.

"Would you two go get Kiba and Tenten for me and met at the Hokage's tower in five minutes?" Lucian asked them. When the girls nodded he thanked them and told Hitomi just what he learned.

'I'll open the portal now so you two can get back,' he said in his mind as a hole in the air form and out walked Naruto and Hitomi.

"What should we do now Uncle?" asked the blond.

"For now we should head to Tsunade and see what she needs. I just hope Lessa was wrong and she didn't slap an elf," Lucian responded.

When they got to the tower the secretary glared at Naruto and yelled, "What are you doing here you demon!" She suddenly found it hard to breath from the killing intent doming form Lucian.

"You would do well to remember who I am do I make myself clear," he asked with a tone that promised pain and suffering.

The secretary cowered and let them enter. They saw Shizune drinking and Tsunade healing a person's cheek. The two men looked at Lucian and touched their lips with their first two fingers and said, "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Lucian did the same and replied, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

This was repeated two more times for the other people who came in with Lucian. When the greeting was exchanged Gwendal explained the reason they were there. Lucian just shook his head when he learned what Tsunade had done and pulled out a scroll.

"In this scroll is an egg that was given to me by a dear friend during the Fall when I had to flee," he said sadly as he unsealed the egg.

"So what is so great about the egg? It looks like a large chicken egg to me," wondered Shizune when Tsunade slapped her in the back of the head.

"You fool that is a DRAGON egg!" she said as Shizune rubbed her head.

The egg started to crack but no one saw this, "Tsunade I would like to request a team of Kiba, Hana, Hinata and Naruto to come with me to Alagaësia to help the newest Rider save my homeland," Lucian a nearly pleading.

"I will b calling a new Hokage soon to take my place seeing as I will be leaving with you to see the elf queen," she said. Right before the egg hatched Lucian's eyes changed in color to green with six triangles around a slit like pupil, as this happened Tsunade started to look younger until she looked around twenty. Lucian's eyes changed back to red and the de-ageing stopped. Shizune was surprised to see her master as young as herself without her genjutsu on.

"Why are you staring at me Shizune?" Tsunade asked when a sharp crack was heard in the room and something brushed against her hand. To Tsunade it felt like fire shot through her hand, and she passed out from the feeling.

"Well looks like I have to train them on this trip. Great another hatchling to teach," Lucian said to himself.

Three hours later

Tsunade was starting to wake up as she sat up the little dragon waddled up to her and put its head under her hand for her to scratch it. Tsunade pulled her hand back thinking it would hurt but nothing happened so she started scratching the hatchling's head. "You should probably feed her," Lucian told Tsunade.

"Her, how do you know Lucian?" asked Günter.

Lucian raised an eyebrow and two golden dragon wings formed from his back. "A dragon would know."

Gwendal and Günter bowed in front of him and asked for forgiveness for not realizing he was a dragon.

"Get up; you should know that I do not stand on formalities. Nor do I view you as lesser to me. We will need each other to train the Riders," said Lucian.

"I asked Suna to send Gaara and his team so we will have more back up," Tsunade said as she looked out of her office window and out into the village with a sad smile. Lucian walked up to her and said.

"You know you can still run the village while we are gone?"

This had Tsunade's attention as she looked at him and asked,"How would I do that?"

Naruto said one word' "Clone." Tsunade the slapped herself and then hugged both Lucian and Naruto with all her strength, which sent pops off from their backs and ribs.

"Darn…it…Granny…can't…breath," cried Naruto about to pass out.

Letting them go Tsunade said the phrase only two people could say with money to spare, "Naruto the ramen is on me tonight." Strangely she said it with a smile that sent chills across the stack of paperwork, 'Take that you evil paperwork! I now know how to beat you,' thought Tsunade.

"I just remembered that I would like to request Tenten to come with us on this trip as an apprentice," stated Lucian, "I have sent Kira and Hinata to get her and Kiba. They should be here about now." Just as he said this there was a knock at the door. Tsunade gave a quick enter and they came in.

"Alright you three there is something you need to know. I have asked you and Hana to come with me, my family, and these two elves to help end a war," Lucian said. When he said war Tenten and Hinata looked shocked, Kiba started talking to his nin dog. "You can refuse to come and no one will think any less of you. If you decide to come I will personally teach you to the best of my abilities," he told them next about the war from what he knew.

Hinata was the first to speak asking, "What is the length of the mission and what is the rewords if we succeed in helping to end the war?" This surprised everyone in the room seeing as she does not like fighting.

Hitomi recovered first from the shock and answered, "The mission will be ongoing and the reword will be what you will be taught by us or anyone else."

"Also you will be payed an "S" rank salary to any group of your choice. This is continuous until we return. You have three months to decide and tell your family," Lucian continued, "You will also receive an allowance while we are there."

After that was said the genin walked out of the office. Lucian asked Tsunade to fallow him out of the tower and to his home. The place looked like it was part of the forest that surrounded Konoha, it was made from four trees growing close together with an open atrium and a door recessed into one of the walls. Inside the atrium was forge that seemed to be in use. Coming closer they see a woman with long golden hair worn in a braid as of now wearing an apron working on a weapon that was ordered by the weapon shop they sold items to. The forge was known as The Dragon's Forge also known for the strength of the weapons under pressure.

"Lessa the egg has hatched. Would help me prepare to leave in three months?" Lucian yelled to her.

"Give me a minute to finish this sword," came the answer. Lessa finished the sword and sent it to the shop via clone with a message to the owner.

She walked into the house to clean up and find scrolls to seal materials needed on the trip. "Come on in Tsunade."

Scene change

The Yamanaka Flower shop is close to the middle of the market. As Lessa walked into the shop the person behind the counter called, "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, how may I help you?" The person was a young woman with platinum blond hair and cornflower blue eyes she is wearing a purple skirt and shirt with her stomach bear. Her name is Ino Yamanaka and is the heiress to her clan.

"I need to talk to your father about training some people in blocking their minds, Brother and I can only teach so much as we're no elves but foxes," Lessa said making Ino gasp. The only other people to know were the Nara, the Akamichi, and the Hokage that her clan came from elves.

To say she was shocked was an under statement. "Give me a moment."

Lessa started looking around the shop. Some of the flowers should not be growing, others and colors not original to the plant. Inoichi walked into the store from the back and asked, "How may I help you Lady Lessa?"

"Could you help my brother and me to train a group to defend themselves against mind-readers and spell weavers?" she requested, "Also I would like some lavender if you have any."

"Well yes we have…" Inoichi paled at the request and was about to respond when he felt someone's mind against his own, 'This is very important and could save the world and the dragons as a race,' came Lessa's mental voice.

He bowed his head and asked whom he was to teach; he was shocked to hear whom.

"If you want I could train your daughter. She is very good at singing plants but she lacks a larger vocabulary in the Ancient Language," offered Lessa. That seemed to be what was needed to get him to agree.

"AS a reward I could check my scrolls to see if there is anything that would help the Nara and the Akamichi clans with their projects sense they seem not as human as others," Lessa came up with the idea from the clans' relationships.

Same time in the Inuzuka clan compound

Lucian walked up to the clan head's house and knocked on the door.

"Get the door Kuromaru," yelled a woman with a gruff voice from inside the house. The door opened to revile a wolf/dog wearing an eye patch and missing part of an ear. What is more shocking to some is that he spoke, "To what do we owe the pleasure Fox?"

Lucian just chuckled at that and pulled out a stake and gave it to the wolf. "I'm just here to talk to the Alpha."

This surprised Kuromaru seeing as Lucian referred to the head by name and not title. He sniffed the air to be sure it is the real Lucian. Confirming that this was the real one, he led him in. Then a woman walked down the stairs. She had a red fang-like tattoo on each of her cheeks, feral hair, and brown silted eyes, her name is Tsume and is the clan head or in animal terms the alpha of the pack.

"What do you want Lucian?" Tsume asked. Lucian then told her of his reasons for coming to her. "So you came to ask me to sent my pups to help save your homeland?" she stared at Lucian, "Okay, on two conditions, you help them when needed and to try and clean up our clan's relationship with yours."

Now the second condition did not seem so hard, but foxes and dogs usually did not get along very well. Lucian nodded his acceptance to, "I will do what I can, also I would like to court Hana to give our packs a better view of the other and bring them closer together. I would like to let you know Kiba and my charge Haku have been seeing each other lately and seem to be getting along very well."

Tsume just chuckled at this and shook her head. "So that's who's sent it was. We thought she was a dragon."

"She is," Lucian stated, "one of the last who could use both fire and ice. Zabuza was right to save her. We ice dragons were rare as it was but, now I know of only Haku and I."

Tsume now felt bad for them and was about to say something when her son came into the house. Both of them just stopped the conversation. Lucian got a mischievous look to his eyes, reached into his kimono and pulled out a red ball and threw it out the door. When it flew over Kiba's head he ran out after it. Tsume just shook her head at this as Kuromaru and Lucian fell down laughing at the sight. Kiba came back in holding the ball in his mouth like his partner would. Even his mother laughed at that, Kiba dropped the ball and growled at Lucian for that trick.

"That is not funny and what are you doing here we still have three months to prepare?" he shouted wile Akamaru, his dog partner, walked up to Lucian's hand and rubbed his head against it to say he wanted scratched. As Lucian scratched him Kiba calmed down from his embarrassment.

"I just came to talk about clan business. Your mother told me she would support us in any way she could," said Lucian. To Tsume he asked, "Do you know were I could find Hana at this time?"

Tsume said to check the vet's office and then the kennels. "Keep the ball Kiba."

As he walked to the vets a fox appeared from the shadows and bowed to Lucian and spoke in a female's voice, "Lady Lessa has made contact with the mountain elves. She has agreed to help their friends."

"Thank you Kimi, tell your kits hello form me," he said as she turned into fire and faded from sight. 'I'm going to the vets Lessa why don't you pamper yourself,' he suggested.

'I may do just that if the girls want to come with me. Why don't you and the guys go out for a drink? Just make sure not to get so drunk **I** feel it!' Lessa yelled through their mind link.

He just chuckled at her response to his offer. Looking up he sees that he is at the vet's office. Opening the door Lucian went to help the animals in any way he could and find Hana to talk to about his proposal.

A young woman walked up to him; she had brown hair tied into a ponytail, brown sited eyes, and two red fang-like tattoos, she is Hana Inuzuka. "Did you come for a check up?" she asked with a smirk.

"No I came to ask you out, but seeing as you asked to check me out I'll take that as a yes," was his smug reply. "Before you attack me I do have your mother's blessing on the matter." This stopped the growling from Hana's companions.

'What do you get out of this Fox? You should know that we will rip you apart if you hurt her,' barked one of the dogs.

Hana looked into his eyes as Lucian told her what he planned to do. She saw no lie from him. In fact she saw sorrow as he told her about his past. "I will help you in any way I can. So would you tell me more about your past?" Hana asked. So Lucian told her about his mother; saying that her name was Vervada and that it meant "Storm Cleaver", he then told her of his teacher Imerúngr, who was a bounded dragon. He told of his fight in the Fall and how he was also one of the few foxes who had a female half who took control and was just as much a part of him as he was a part of her.

Hana felt the need to ask about his living family, "Who should I know about that maybe joining us in Alagaësia?"

"You should know that as the heir to the Yoko clan I can have more than one mate. That said Lessa's mate is Vince a where-wolf from the Beor Mountains. Our son, Jacob, is a where-fox, don't ask. My daughter, Kira, and my half sisters Saphira and Hitomi. Then there is Eragon, Saphira's rider. Those are the ones who we should meet," he answered.

Lucian and Hana walked to a restaurant for supper. The restaurant was one of the few that allowed in dogs into it, known as the "Dancing Leaf". The weightier looked at Lucian and frond and said, "your kind is not welcome here demon. However this beautiful woman is more that welcome."

Hana's triplets growled at the foolish man who insulted a clan heir and a supporter of the village in the summons world. 'You insult a Dragon and expect to live! I should gut you like a fish!' they growled shocking both Lucian and Hana from the sheer killing intent they felt coming from them, and the weightier looked to have soiled himself.

Hana looked to Lucian and asked, "Should we leave and go to a karaoke bar or go to my place and drink?"

Lucian asked what music they had. Hana gave him a list of songs that they have. What caught his attention was "The Howling" by Within Temptation.

As they started to walk to the bar they talked about singing together and chose to sing "The Howling". Hana sang

"We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now

Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives

I hear they're getting closer

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

And time is running out now

They're coming down the hills from behind

When we stare killing

It's all coming down right

From the nightmare we've created,

I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down

From the Hell that we're in

All we are is fading away

When we stare killing…

We've been searching all night long but there's no trace to be found

It's like they all just vanished but I know they're around

I feel they're getting closer

And time is running out now

They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing

And it's all coming down right now

From the nightmare we've created

I want to be awakened right now

When we start killing it all willing be falling down

From the Hell that we've created

All we are is fading away

When we start killing…

When we start killing…

I feel they're getting closer

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

And time is running out now

They're coming down the hills from behind

The sun is rising

The screams have gone

Too many have fallen

Few still stand tall

Is this the end of what we've begun?

Will we remember what we've done wrong?

When we start killing

And it's all coming down right now

From the nightmare we've created

I want to be awakened right now

When we start killing it all willing be falling down

From the Hell that we've created

All we are is fading away

When we start killing…

When we start killing…

When we start killing…


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were full of activity as the team from Suna arrived and started to gather supplies after they were told of the mission. Hinata was given her father's blessing to start dating Naruto and for the mission to Alagaësia. Kiba was starting to spend more time with Haku after his mother invited her over and laid down some ground rules for them seeing each other.

In a training field there is a dome of mirror like ice. Inside were two people; one liked to be in her late teens with long black hair, a pale blue kimono, and a kind face, the other is Lucian.

"Again Haku," he said. Haku then sighed and melted into a mirror she then threw needles that were made of ice at Lucian. He started to doge the needles. "You need to be faster to hit an elf let alone me."

This went on for five minutes before she nicked Lucian on the cheek. Very good Haku, now you can rest," said Lucian with a smile.

Haku let the mirrors melt as she sat down on the ground. Lucian walked over to her and sat down. Pulling out a box he offered Haku some poky. Just then a girl around nineteen with chocolate brown shoulder length hair, deep silver eyes and sand brown cargo pants with a skin tight blue shirt, unfortunately she looked like a guy having a flat chest and a temper. Her sand headband was around her arm. This young woman is Kamai Baki, "Your early you know. How is Gaara?" questioned Lucian.

Kamai sighed and said, "Gaara is fine but Shukaku is scared to be here because of you and your sister." Lucian knew she was Gaara as a little brother and she did care about his sanity. They both had the smell of death but he thought it was because they were ninja and Gaara was influenced by Shukaku until after the chunin exams.

"Tell him to go to the hot springs and relax. Maybe I could make him something to help him relax and not fear me," Lucian mused

Kamai laughed at the man knowing he wasn't human but being kind to others. Heck he even offered to train them and they were from another village. They start a taijutsu sparing match before moving to ninjutsu. Lucian made a dome of ice around them as sand wings spread from Kamai's back. He then threw ice needles which Kamai blocked with her wings. Next Lucian threw throwing knives made of ice and fire which were harder to block because of how they were made. Kamai then took the offensive and formed a ball of sand that shot at Lucian as he passed by her. The ball hit him in the side as he left the mirror to strike. "That kind of hurt, what is you sand made of?" he asked.

"Sand, glass, and metals," Kamai replied, "Packed to the level of Gaara's sand armor. So how about you use the full move."

Lucian sighed but did as asked, the fire kunai turned from red to a blue color and formed into a ball about the size of a marble. Lucian then said, "Nova Dome." He then disappeared from sight as the balls rained down on Kamai. 'Please let her live, Gaara would kill me if she died,' Lucian thought as he sped up even more and time seemed to slow down for him.

To Lucian's surprise Kamai was still standing after two minutes of the attack. "Was that all?" was her smart ass reply to his socked look.

"What …How are you not even burnt!" screamed Lucian as he started to panic.

"Fire never seemed to hurt."

Lucian's jaw hit the ground when he heard this. The only beings fire did not hurt were dragons, his family, and Death's family. He didn't think she was part of the first two groups, so maybe she was… "Here catch." Lucian threw a fire ball at her.

The ball slammed into Kamai's face making her land on her back. Getting up she yelled, "What was that for?" Her face was slowly healing from the fire confirming Lucian's theory. So Kamai was related somehow.

Cloud Village

A young man around sixteen was walking down the main road in the village; he was wearing a dark gray t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black sandals. His hair was a dark red almost crimson in a fighter's cut. On his head were two fox-like ears. The young man turned a corner into an ally way and saw a girl around his age on the ground of the ally way.

She had blue cat-like eyes, long blond hair tied in a braid, and overall cat-like grace. She was wearing blue pants that stopped below the knees with bandages from the bottom of the pants to her ankles, a green shirt, blue sandals, and her hair was wrapped with the same material as her lower legs.

"What is your name?" the young man asked gently seeing her try to move away from him. For some reason it hurt him on the inside.

"Yugito, what is yours?" the now named Yugito replied.

"Jacob. What happened to you?" he asked. Yugito looked down to the ground but told him her story. Jacob cursed and said to Yugito in a kinder voice, "How would you like to come with me and leave these stupid humans. They don't deserve to have such a beautiful kitten to grace this flea bag of a village."

Yugito looked at Jacob in shock as what he said registered. 'Well Kitten it looks like someone has tast. Although he smells like a fox, maybe Hitomi's kin,' said the Nibi.

Yugito asked him why he would help a demon like her. Jacob's eyes softened and answered, "If you are a demon then so am I. I think that 'demons' should stick together. Besides who said you were a demon?"

"The council said I am a demon and sends me on suicide missions at least three times a week," was the san answer.

Jacob uttered a string of curses in three different languages. "Those stupid fools," he said softly and then to Yugito, "You will be coming with me to my home village to be with those who understand what we are."

Yugito looked like she was about to refuse his offer when Nibi said, 'Trust him and leave here, it is better with him. Besides you could always run from him.' Yugito liked that idea. Getting up she limped over to him. Gently picking her up Jacom activated the seal on his wrist.

Konoha

Lucian felt the seal on his wrist start to get warm, meaning that Jacob needs to talk to him or Lessa. 'Yes son?' Lessa asked over the mind link the seal created.

'Could you summon a container and me please? Also she needs to be healed, her village was not as kind to her as we thought,' Jacob told them what he found out about Yugito and her life.

'Just give me a moment to set up the seal to summon you two,' said Lucian. Hitomi raised an eyebrow as he left the training ground. Then she saw the red paw print on his wrist. In a spare room in his home Lucian started to draw a seal on the floor and onto the walls.

When he finished he ran through hand seals in a blur of motion, on the last one he slammed his hands onto the center of the seal array. With a plume of smoke Jacob appeared holding a young woman bridal style. Yugito squealed from the feeling of being reversed summoned.

After Yugito got her feet back under her, she looked up to see a man with silver hair and fox-like fetchers. "Who are you and were am I?" Yugito asked.

Lucian chuckled and replayed, "My name is Lucifer, please call me Lucian in this form, and to answer your question of where we are this is my house in Konoha. The kit who was holding you is my son."

Nibi purred in Yugito's mind at the knowledge of who saved them. 'So he is Lucian's son. Kitten you should keep him, you won't find another like him in these lands.'

Lucian led them to a hallway with eight doors leading to different rooms. "The third door on the left is the bathroom Yugito, why don't you take time to relax and Lessa will bring you up some close."

"Who is Lessa?" Yugito asked while tilting her head to the side.

Lucian and Jacob looked to each other and said, "She is m sister/mother." Yugito looked like she was getting ill so Lucian explained, "As a kitsune I have the ability to take on a female form, Lessa is that side of me."

With that said Lucian led Jacob down stairs to the forge. 'Just think if Jacob has that ability he could do so much more for us,' purred Nibi.

'Shut up you perverted little neko,' growled Yugito as Nibi sent her different scenes of them. She started to blush from the thought of what Jacob would look like as a female.

Two hours latter Yugito introduced herself to Jacob's family, Naruto, and Haku. Naruto looked sad that someone and gone through what she had to, but happy she survived. Hitomi was growling about killing an entire village for harming an innocent girl, Kira and Haku would help her do just that. Lucian just had a blank look on his face, and Jacob, well he already knew what had happened to her.

Finally Lessa could stand the silence no longer and said, "Well you know what they say, 'Love's the only house.' So who wants to go party my treat?"

When they left the house to find some place they ran into Hana, Kiba, Gaara, and Kamai. Gaara and Kamai were singing a very upbeat song with Gaara's sand forming balls and exploding with the beat. Lucian and Naruto started singing along as balls of fire and ice mimicked the sand.

As the ramen stand came into view they saw Tsunade waiting on Naruto for the ramen she had promised him so they left the two at the stand. "Stupid ramen obsession," muttered Hitomi.

Just then they heard someone groaned out from around the corner of an ally. Lucian looked to see what had happened only to find Neji in a trash can. "Well, look were the screw fell tonight," was Lucian's dry response.

Neji shot him a dirty look but said nothing as he tried to get out of the can. Kira and Gaara came into the ally when they caught Neji's sent and helped him out of the can.

"Lucian you're an ass you know that right?" Neji demanded. Kira smacked him in the head for insulting her dad.

'You know that was not nice to say "son",' a voice said in Neji's mind.

"Did you hear someone say anything?" Neji asked and Lucian tried not to laugh when he saw Neji's reaction.

Gaara looked confused by the question and raised a nonexistent eyebrow when Neji told what he heard. Kira on the other hand was glaring at her father. "That's mean daddy, quite picking on Neji."

Lucian put on an innocent face and replied, "Why do you think it was me and not one of the Yamanaka or an elf?"

"You were smiling when Neji told us of what he heard. Plus you're the kitsune prince, aka the 'Silver Tongued Prince'," Gaara answered in a monotone.

Lucian just stuck out his tongue and started walking into the shop.

Time skip

When the shop closed the group just walked around the village going from store to store gathering supplies for the trip. They walked by the ramen stand only to find Naruto and Tsunade still eating with the young dragon. "So what did you name her Tsunade?" asked Lucian as he sat down and ordered shrimp ramen, the others following his example.

"Well she liked the name Cynder. Oddly that was the only name that I thought of the sounded female," was Tsunade's answer as she drank her sake.

"So little one how do you feel to be going to our home?" asked Lucian and then added, "You will meet your mother's rider."

'So I get to meet the mysterious Brom. When do we leave for home?' asked Cynder.

"We'll leave in the morning so rest well tonight and be ready to be reverse-summoned to Alagaësia."

When everyone had eaten they left for home after promising to meet at the Dragon's Forge in the morning. That night Tsunade dreamt of a woman with long black hair, slanted cat-like eyes, and for some reason dragon wings coming from her back. The woman was straddling her waist and was about to lean down when Tsunade woke up in a sweat and aroused.

'What was that?' wondered Tsunade. She then looked at her clock and noticed it was five in the morning so she when to take a shower.

As that took place Cynder shared Tsunade's dream and realized the woman was her human from on top of Tsunade. To say it was awkward is saying Hitomi's fox form is huge, it was an understatement. 'Well now I should tell Tsunade how I fell and see what she will do,' thought Cynder as she transformed into her human form. "I really need to thank Lessa for this trick," she said to herself still surprised she could speak in two-legged tongs as she called it.

As Cynder walked into the shower she saw pictures of Tsunade's family. One had her grandfather at the founding of the village, in the corner was a tall man with silver hair, fox-like ears and tails that had golden fur she knew this person to be Lucian but he looked like he was under much stress. Under the picture she noticed a date stating it to be nearly one hundred years old.

Tsunade heard the door to the shower room open. Thinking it was Shizune she did not say anything about it until the person climbed into the shower with her. Turning around she saw the women from her dream climbing in. The woman wrapped her arms around Tsunade's waist and hugged her close. "Tsu you can relax around me. Your coldness hurts me," she said. Tsunade recognized the voice and turned her head to face her and asked one word.

"Cynder?" The woman nodded so Tsunade did the only thing that came to mind and returned the hug with all her feelings.

One hour later

When the group gathered at the forge Cynder winked to Lucian. "So now we will need to brace ourselves to be reverse-summoned to Brom in two minutes," Lucian told everyone as they gathered around him.

Fox on dragon wings: Fox here. Well this is chapter is going to be split in two parts as it seemed better to me.

*Cynder and Tsunade walk in*

Cynder: So what do you think the readers will think about us Fox?

Fox chuckles: well what you two did in the shower was steamy I'll say that

*mysterious man walks in*: so when do I get to come in?

Fox: I'll see what I can do you should be coming in soon though.

*Lessa runs into the room*: there you are! *drags man into another room*

Fox: well that was strange. Until next time R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Fox: I'm back

Cynder: what did you do now?

Fox: Well this is a new chapter.

Tsunade: You know what she means and why did we just hug in the shower?

Fox *points in a random direction and shouts*: Look Gwendal and Günter are having hot yaoi sex!

*Girls run off in the direction Fox points in*

Fox*sweat dropping*: Lucian why don't you do the disclaimer?

*Lucian appears from nowhere*: Foxondragonwings owns nothing but the ocs

The world seemed to blur around them when it happened. They stumbled when they stopped moving and fell into a pile with Tsunade straddling Cynder and Lucian on top of Kiba in the dog position of dominance.

"Well this is an interesting position you boys are in," Hana chuckled when she saw them. Kiba growled from underneath Lucian and started pushing up when Akamaru barked at him to stop just as he felt Lucian's fangs against his neck and froze. "Down boy, don't kill the idiot," said the ever calm Hana.

Lucian got up and walked over to Hana and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her cheek. Lucian's from was then changed to that of Lessa's as she took over and licked Hana and then separated but not before whispering, "We shall continue later."

The group the heard someone clear their throat and turned to see a boy in his late teens, a sapphire colored dragon and an old man. The old man looked at Lessa and said, "This is not what I expected, but it is better than I hopped. Well let us introduce ourselves." With that the groups got to know one another.

Saphira walked over to Lessa and Hitomi. 'What are you? I feel like I know both of you from somewhere,' she asked. This question was the first thing on her mind since she saw the man turned woman. That person smelled of dragon, which is odd as she did not see another dragon anywhere around them, but another scent then hit her as a woman with long black hair walked up to her.

"I am your half-sister, the woman to my right is my other half-sister Hitomi, and the young woman to my left is Cynder. As for why we don't look like dragons, well that is kitsune magic," Lessa answered.

Saphira raised a scaly eyebrow and sniffed the air and scented no lie. 'Well that is interesting can I see what your true forms then? I would like to see what my true family,' she asked like a little child who had lost her way. The three gained a feral smile when she asked the question.

"Step back little one and cover your eyes humans," said Lessa raising her voice to be heard. Then she led the two other women in transforming with an ear splinting roar. When the sound died down everyone looked at the three, they saw an eighty foot tall orange fox with nine tails, a silver fox with dragon wings standing about forty feet tall with thirteen tails, and a black dragon standing as tall as Saphira. The foxes walked up to Saphira and rested their heads on each side of her neck.

'Ask and you shall receive little sister. If you want we could give you a human form to me around Eragon more often. I'm sorry I could not save your egg, please forgive me,' Lessa said. When she heard her sister Saphira paused in thought about to say she wanted to walk around in a human's body. The next thing she heard was a male's voice from Lessa and knew it was Lucian, 'If I could change time and save you I would have, so this is the least we could do for you.' Saphira could no longer stand the sorrow coming from Lucifer and accepted the gift, but asked to have time to think about how she would look. After the conversation Lucian asked Brom where they were headed.

Brom answered, "We are on our way to Terim to see Jeod about some shipping." With that said the large group started to head south along the road against the Spine. After a couple miles Naruto asked, "So what are we looking for on the road?" To Lucian he asked, "Can we train on the way to Terim or should we wait until after we leave?"

Lucian looked a Brom who nodded and responded, "We are looking for a pass and what would you be training if I may ask."

"Well we are ninja so we could work on our chakra control or jutsu we can use in a fight. Also we need to learn the elves language," came the response from Tsunade. This surprised Brom because she answered in the ancient language.

"I thought most of my group how to converse in it if you're wondering how she knows it. In any case she is right we can train while on the road, I will smell anyone coming," Lucian told Brom. "Naruto start with the rasengan without clones. Hinata you should train with your byakugan as should you Neji, Tsunade you and Cynder will be working with Kira in the Ancient Language. Everyone else do as you see fit."

Hana and her dogs walked over to Lucian with a look of confusion on her face. He just turned to look at her without saying anything. "Are you okay?" It was a simple question but was full of concern for him.

"I'm fine, just wondering how we will be welcomed by the Varden or elves. No one has contacted me since I felt Saphira's egg hatch, and I fear something has happened," he told her in a sad tone. Hana wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Everything will turn out fine and I will stand by your side."

"Thank you."

With that the group quieted down as they traveled. Three hours later they saw a pass in the mountains with some travelers on the trail so they stopped training and pulled the hoods on the cloaks up to hide their faces. Next they did a transformation jutsu to look like people from the area.

"We need a few horses before we leave Terim. I would also like to visit a friend of mine who should be in the city, I know where she should be," Lucian told the group.

As they got closer they saw the people move towards them revealing their weapons signaling the smaller group as soldiers or mercenaries. The warriors asked where they were headed to which Lucian replayed, "My father here wants to visit an old friend in Teirm so our family left the traveling merchant group we work with to be there before summer."

"Quite the family you have," the lead warrior said. "Say I don't believe your story." He signaled to his men to draw their weapons.

Lucian reached into a pouch at his waist and pulled out a few coins and handed them to the man. "Maybe this will help you make up your mind," he said.

"Thank 'ye kindly." With that they departed.

"Be kind for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle. Well hopefully they won't attack us in our sleep," Lucian muttered to himself.

When they arrived at Terim the gate guards asked what their business was and Lucian repeated his answer to them. The guards let them pass saying not to cause trouble. On the other side of the gates Lucian said, "I am going to see an herbalist about a cat if any of you wish to join me then you are welcome to." Hinata and Tsunade followed him to the herbalist while the others found a tavern to get information from.

With Lucian's group

Lucian led the two ladies to the western side of the city to an area of rich houses. In between two of said housed was a small vine covered shop, in front of it was a woman holding a toad in one hand and a notebook in the other. Lucian walked up to her and asked, "Would you tell me where to find Angela?"

The woman looked up at him and her face brightened upon seeing who spoke. "Lucian it is good to see you again. How is your sister and who are they?" she asked looking behind him.

"Hitomi is fine and these three are Hinata," pointing at said girl, "Tsunade and Cynder," then to the other two women. "They are friends of mine. Could we talk inside?"

"Of course just let me finish with this toad, excuse me frog," Angela replied.

Tsunade spoke up saying, "It looks like a toad to me. What are you doing with it anyway?"

Angela smiled, "Well I'm trying to see if toads even exist at all. If toads don't exist then witches cannot do evil sense there are no toads."

"Makes sense to me," muttered Hinata. Angela finished her test and had them follow her into the shop. The inside was a green shade because of the vines on the windows. On the back wall was full of slots of various sizes and who knows what inside. In the space between the slots and the ceiling a pair of glowing eyes appeared from the darkness shocking the three guests as a large cat jumped down.

"Hello Solemnbum," Lucian said to the cat who meowed in response.

"So you wanted to talk about something?" Angela asked.

Lucian sighed and nodded. "I would like for you to travel with myself and the group I'm in." She seemed to think about it but Lucian and Tsunade knew she was talking to Solemnbum about it. Finally she answered, "I could join you on one condition; you tell me of your time away from this land."

This was to be expected from her so Lucian accepted and made one more request which was to stay at her house and help her run it while they were in town.

With Brom's group

Brom was leading hid group to the middle of town in search of a tavern to get information on Jeod. The tavern they found looked worn down but the sign was in good condition and read 'Green Chestnut'. "The Green Chestnut, lovely," said Brom. "Well let's go in and drink."

Thirty minutes later they came out and walk over to the west side of the town where they were told to go. Sitting outside her shop was Angela whom Brom walked up to her.

"Do you know which house belongs to Jeod?"

"I do."

"Would you tell us?"

"I would."

"Then just tell us and stop wasting our time!" shouted Naruto.

"You asked if I knew and I answered. Next you asked if I could tell you and I can. Finally you asked if I would tell you and I will if you ask correctly," came Angela's reply.

"The let me ask properly. Which house is Jeod's?" Brom asked with a smirk.

"The house on the left. Good to see you Hitomi would you like to stay at my place?" asked Angela. "Your brother has asked to stay with me and I do enjoy the company. That goes for any of you as well." This surprised everyone as her shop did not look very large.

Brom recovered first saying, "We shall think about your-," only to be cut off by Naruto.

"I would love to stay here and sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Angela replied, "You are forgiven…" not knowing his name she held out her hand towards him in question.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and yours is?"

"Angela. So tell me, how do you feel about toads?" she asked him continuing her research into the subject. Before anyone could say anything Naruto looked around seeing no one he summoned an orange toad. "This is Gamakichi. Gamakichi this is Angela, she is doing research on toads. Could you help her out?" Naruto asked the toad.

"You owe me Naruto. So how can I help you?" Kichi asked shocking Angela. Seeing this he explained what he is. Later that day Eragon walked out of the city to meet Saphira and spent the rest of the evening outside with her. As night fell he ran back to the gates to the city, seeing them closing he yelled for the guards to wait and ran faster. When he got to the other side of the gate a guard came up saying, "Cutting that pretty close there, next time you'll have to wait outside."

"It won't happen again," Eragon promised as he walked back to Jeod's home. The butler was standing outside with a lantern, "Your associate is in the study waiting for you." Eragon nodded and walked into the house and followed the hall to the study.

Brom looked up as Eragon entered the room and nodded at him and then returned to looking at a map on the table. Jeod was sitting in a chair near the fireplace thinking about something judging by the look on his face.

"We will need to get into the keep and look at the records," Brom told Eragon.

"Can't we just use magic to look for the information? Maybe combine the word 'long' with 'see' or 'sight'?"

Brom sighed, "What you are talking about is scrying, but even then one of us would have to have seen the page to scry it and even then if the book is closed the image would be blank." Then Eragon looked around the room. Walking up to a wall with bookshelves he came across a leather bound book with gold runes.

"What is this?" Jeod look over and told Eragon what the book is known as.

"That is the 'Dominance of Fate' it was written by a monk. It is interesting that you would pick that book, it happens to be the most valuable book in my library."

"Unfortunately I am not able to read so I will not be able to help you with the scrolls," Eragon told them.

Brom looked surprised then came to a realization, "I had thought Garrow taught you how to read, this sets my plans back. Come here." Brom scribed a rune on the parchment. "This is the letter 'A' learn it." And with that Eragon's lessons began.

One house over the group Lucian came with was going over the same thing. Naruto had made shadow clones for the others to help teach them the alphabet of the land. Luckily Lucian taught them the spoken language. Lucian made a clone to let Lessa to leave his body.

"So what do you do for entertainment over the sea?" asked Angela.

Lucian got a spark in his eye as everyone else shook their heads. He the stood up and said, "All together now." Then drummers appeared in plumes of smoke and started a fast paced beat. Everyone else's hair turned a fiery red and started to dance a river stomp.

Angela then jumped up and joined in with them as Solemnbum just walked away. After the dance was over Hitomi started to sing,

"Sometimes in this life we hear  
>Calling from somewhere<br>Sometimes it is loud and clear  
>Sometimes it's so softly there<p>

Sometimes it is in the sea  
>Sometimes in the sky<br>Sometimes it's in you and me  
>Sometimes it's a cry<p>

Open your heart  
>I am calling you<br>Right from the very start  
>Your wounded heart was calling, too<p>

Open your arms  
>You will find the answer<br>When you answer to the Call

Sometimes it is in desire  
>Or in the love we fear<br>When the call is calling us  
>'Till the fear will disappear<p>

When we have no dance to dance  
>The call is in the song<br>When we have no voice to sing  
>Then the call is calling strong<p>

Open your heart  
>I am calling you<br>Right from the very start  
>Your wounded heart was calling, too<p>

Open your arms  
>You will find the answer<br>When you answer to the Call

Open your heart  
>I am calling you<br>Right from the very start  
>Your wounded heart was calling, too<p>

Open your arms  
>You will find the answer<br>When you answer to the Call

Open your heart, your heart  
>And you will find the answer<br>To the Call!"

"You know you should be performers with that?" Angela asked them.

"You asked what we do for entertainment and we answered," replied a smug Lucian.

Naruto started to walk to the door and called out, "I think I will go practice my swordsmanship with Brom and Eragon. Maybe they will teach me something new."

As he walked out and to the house to the left he heard the clashing of swords. Hearing this he ran into the yard and saw the two already sparing. Brom and Eragon stopped sparing as they saw him enter. "So how will I be sparing against?" asked Naruto.

Eragon looked and saw a sword about as wide as his thigh across Naruto's back. 'There's no way he can use that against one person,' he thought. 'But if it hits then I would be in trouble.' With that thought in mind he stepped forward. "I will spar with you. First to land a blow is the winner, swords only."

Brom walked up to Naruto and said, "Don't hit him too hard, that thing could kill him."

Naruto smirked showing sharpened canines that were longer than most human's. "I'll be careful not to hurt him. I'm not going easy on him so we may need Tsunade to set broken bones." Hearing that Brom went to get her from the shop. When he returned with Tsunade the two began their spar.

Eragon thinking he would be faster sprinted at Naruto aiming to end the spar quickly. Seeing this Naruto brought his sword up in a guard and blocked the swing, shocking both Brom and Eragon with the speed of his reaction.

"How did you block with that thing? It's huge!" Eragon asked startled.

"I trained with it," was the smart elick reply. "And yes I am human not an elf," he said to Brom who just nodded. The bout continued for three minutes before Naruto spun his sword around into an over head swing that stopped at his opponent's neck. "Dead."

Hearing that Eragon looked up and smiled as Naruto felt something on stomach and said, "Dead as well."

Tsunade whistled at seeing a tie. "Well that was interesting." She turned to Brom and asked, "Will you honor me with a sparing mach?"

Brom raised an eyebrow at her request but nodded and walked into the open circle. Tsunade followed and unsheathed her sword. The sword was shaped like a katana, the guard was four bars with the ends forming right angles, and part of a chain on at the end of the handle. They circled each other looking for an opening. Brom lunged forward when he saw a hole in her defense. Seeing this Tsunade smiled at him falling for her trick. She moved her sword to block his attack and threw him off guard. The two exchanged blows for about a minute and separated with a few bruises on their legs and arms, but Brom and the most. They closed multiple times each time lasting shorter that the one before it until Tsunade managed to disarm Brom with shear strength.

Someone started to clap at the display. Turning around they saw Jacob and Yugito walking up to them. "That was very good. I guess papa taught you how to fight with a sword Tsunade," said Jacob which made Brom raise an eyebrow not knowing how Jacob's "papa" was.

"Well if your mother taught me I would be using a scythe," Tsunade told him.

Jacob laughed at her response and nodded, "Yes I suppose you would, Papa was right to train you in that style it suites you."

Brom could no longer stand not knowing who they were talking about and asked in a polite tone, "Young man whom are you parents? And what are you; I can tell you are not human?"

Jacob sighed but answered, "To answer your second question all I have to say is that there are more than just were-cats in Alagaësia. And my parents are Lessa and Vince. So what will you do now that you know?"

Brom looked at Jacob's slight smile as he walked off. Turning to Tsunade he looked ready to ask her, but she shook her head.

'Well things are getting interesting. I'm glad I chose to travel with Lucian,' thought Angela as she walked back into her shop and down into an underground area the size of Jeod's house. In the area she found Lucian sparing with Kira and both were using their scythes.

"**Fox style: Burning Fang"** said Kira as her scythe burst into flames and charged at her father.

Lucian spun his scythe and a wall of ice formed in front of him blocking the swing and pushing Kira back. He smirked as he said, "**Dragon styled: Sky Hunter.**" Jumping into the air his wings grew and he charged at his daughter. Right before Lucian hit he pulled up and said, "Dead."

"How am I dead?" Kira asked before she felt something against her back. Turning around she was a clone of Lucian holding a tail to her spine. "Darn it, how did you do that I didn't see anything."

Lucian chuckled as he told her how he did it. "You forget the Ryugan, and I did lessen the seal of the dragon prince."

Kira sighed as she walked to her room to change for the night. Lucian walked up to the shop to help out in making "potions" to sell to the nobles of the town. Angela followed him up to continue her research into toads, as they reached the main floor of the shop the saw Solemnbum sitting on a table looking at a book of Lucian's.

Fox: So what do you think about it?

Jacob: Well Brom was surprised at my family

"Cynder and Tsunade run in": Oh Fox where are you?

Fox: I think I should cut this short and save myself so…

The girls: There you are you lied to us about those two

Fox looks to Jacob: save me please. I don't want to die  
>Jacob: you are on your own<p>

Fox runs out yelling: r&r


	4. Chapter 4

A month later Brom, Eragon, and Jeod snuck into the keep and looked at the records of sales and saw that the oil transport was centralized in Dras-Leona near the center of the Empire. This led them to believe that Ra'zac was also there as they would be near a readily available food source, and then there was Helgrind.

"I forgotten Helgrind," Jeod said.

Eragon looked up from the map and asked, "What is Helgrind?"

Brom answered cryptically, "You will see," and dropped the subject.

Next door Angela packed all of her shop with the help of the ninjas. Looking around to see if she missed anything, and seeing that she did not she walked to the storage area under the shop.

"We are leaving in one hour so we need to seal this area from the public. I would hate for one of the empire's soldiers to find and take control of it," Lucian said to her as she stepped off of the ladder.

Angela nodded as she looked around her "store room" as she came to call it. She saw Naruto and Neji taking down a list of herbs and their effect on the human body. Looking to the right she saw Hitomi and Hinata storing her pastel and mortars collection as well as the vials that were empty. She then saw Tsunade and Cynder handling vials that still had some of its contents and organizing them by effect of the mixture inside. Angela walked over to Gaara who was sitting down with Kira sealing the items into various scrolls for easier transport. "Could you show me how to do that? Lessa taught me how to use chakra but did not teach me how to use the sealing arts the last time we met." Angela asked Kira, who raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I could," Kira answered unsteadily. She pulled out a scroll, brush, and ink pot and signaled Angela to sit down next to them. Kira then showed Angela the basics storage seals ranging from needle and thread to one for holding a house.

To say that Angela was impressed by the capability of seals would be an understatement. "Wow, and this is only the basic seals you said?" she asked Kira who nodded. Kira then told Angela of some of what the more powerful seals could contain, such as her aunt Hitomi, to what they could hide from the senses.

Over with Kiba and Haku the two were talking about how they would train on the move. "So Kiba what do you thing about Eragon and Saphira traveling with us?" Haku asked her boyfriend.

Kiba looked at the ladder that led to the shop. "Well I think that they are good people, but Saphira could use lessons on aerial combat and Eragon is lacking in the magic department. All in all they even each other out," he told her.

Hana walked over to Lucian and asked him to walk with her around the city to get supplies for the trip to Dras-Leona. "So when do we meet Vince?" asked Hana as they walked to the market.

Lucian then thought about it and answered, "If I called him to meet us, then we should see him by the time we get to Dras-Leona. The last I heard from him; he was near Furnost."

This surprised Hana as Furnost was on the southern half of the Empire. "How could he travel so fast?" she asked.

Lessa then spoke up from the mind link that they formed, 'I don't look for weak mates. Plus he is a werewolf.'

'Well that explains how Jacob is a werefox. What does that make him to me?' Hana asked Lessa wondering about their relationship.

Lessa was silent for a moment before she replied, 'He is the eldest heir to the pack he is in so, I guess you're his mate as well.' This shocked Hana as she knew how the Inuzuka clan organized the family into branches based on abilities, with the head family having the most raw power in the clan. Lucian cut into the conversation saying, 'Any way he nearly beat Lessa in a fight when we met and she could not except that he was single so she tricked him into following her to where we were living. Damn new moon was out that night and Lessa's heat started as well so you can guess the rest.'

Lessa formed a clone to move in and slapped Lucian across the left cheek with her right hand saying, "I will get you back with Vince's help you ass."

This caused Hana to chuckle at how Lessa slapped her brother already knowing the meaning behind it. Looking around the large room she saw that everyone was done packing and walked over to Kira's group. Kira looked up to see Hana coming over and looked behind her to see and "aunt" making out in the corner.

"Good idea to come over here. They won't stop for an hour when they get started," Kira said as she led Hana to the rest of their group.

When everything was packed and the group gathered Hitomi snapped her siblings out of their trance and they met up with Brom and Eragon.

Lucian addressed the group, "When we get to Dras-Leona we will stay at my family's estate. After we find out about the Ra'zac we shall head to Gil'ead to rescue the elf Arya. I owe her a debt for keeping Saphira's egg safe. Günter, Gwendal if you wish you may leave for Du Weldenvarden when we arrive in Gil'ead."

Günter and Gwendal decided not to leave Tsunade, whom they found was starting to grow on them. Hearing this made Tsunade and Cynder smile form the emotion in the elves' voices. "So now that that is decided we shall leave for Dras-Leona as soon as Brom is ready to leave. On the way there we shall do individual training if possible," Lucian said as everyone heard a knocking at the front door. Looking at each other Angela and Lucian went up the ladder to see who was knocking. When they reached the door Angela opened it to revile Eragon and Brom with their packs ready to head out. Brom spoke first, "We are ready to head to Dras-Leona. Are you ready to leave?"

Lucian called the group up and sealed the door leading to the underground. After giving a signal to leave the groups merged and headed to the gate that led back the way they had came. On the read they fanned out and after a mile Saphira joined them. Walking up to her brother Saphira was about to ask him to give her a human form when he signaled everyone to stop. Turning to look at his sister Lucian asked, "So how do you want to look sis?" This surprised her thinking that he was reading her thoughts.

'Well I was thinking that you could help me a little. I'm not so sure how I should look,' Saphira told him alone because she was slightly embarrassed.

Continuing in the privacy of their minds Lucian approached her with an idea, 'You remember ho Lessa looks? How about using that as a model, blue eyes instead of red, dark bluish black hair, and maybe a little taller.'

Thinking it over Saphira nodded her consent. Concerned with his partners wellbeing Eragon asked, "Will the transformation hurt her Lucian?"

Shaking his head Lucian replied, "The transformation itself will not hurt, however getting used to the new body will be interesting and will probably take a while." Turning to Saphira he said, "When you are ready Lessa and I will perform the spell and jutsu needed for the change. You will be able to change back whenever you wish, and while in human form you will be able to use magic willingly."

Brom heard this and it shocked him as dragons could not use magic at will. Thinking about it he had heard Lucian was Saphira's half-brother so that made him a dragon, but he used magic in Teirm before the snuck into the keep to check the shipment records. As these thoughts went through his mind he walked over to Naruto who was walking with Hinata and Hitomi near the back of the group. "Do you need something Brom?" asked Naruto seeing said man walking toward him.

"I was wondering how Lucian is able to use magic if he is truly a dragon, and why he looks human if he is a dragon," the old man said.

Lucian heard this however and walked back to them and said to Brom, "I'm hurt, don't tell me that you have forgotten me or do I need to 'knock' some sense into you. How do think our master would feel?"

Brom's eyes widened as he heard that and looked at Lucian closely for the first time sense meeting him again and said softly, "Lucifer? Is that really you?"

Lucian nodded. "I see that you have a son now. How does it feel to be a father?"

Brom sighed and looked down. "He does not know who I really am. I could not raise him so his mother had her brother do it."

"So what is stopping you from telling him now? I think he deserves to know who his father is, if not for him then for Selena," said Lucian much to Brom's surprise.

"Why do you think that? And how did you know that I am Eragon's father?" Brom asked.

Lucian thought it over and answered, "Selena is Kira's mother, she thought you had died and fled Morzan after Eragon's birth. I found her near the Hardac Desert ill and weak, so I took her to where I was living in the Beor Mountains and, nursed her as well as I could. We later fell for each other, but I never marked her so when she was with child again it was very hard on her and she passed in childbirth."

Brom nodded at that and walked to Eragon to tell him the truth of his heritage. Seeing this Lucian walked up to Kira and told her about her half-brothers and told her to talk to Eragon and try to get along with him for their mother's sake.

Seeing her walk back to him Eragon talked about his life until he found Saphira's egg. Hearing about her aunt Kira asked what it was like to see a dragon hatch from its shell. "What do you mean?" Eragon asked in confusion.

"Well, how did you feel when Saphira hatched? What did you think was going to happen, did you help her out of the shell?" Kira explained her question.

Eragon explained what had happened from the time Saphira hatched until they left with Brom to hunt down the Ra'zac and get revenge for Garrow. Hearing the name Ra'zac Kira growled startling Eragon. "The Ra'zac killed my grandmother," she said with barely contained rage. Saphira heard her niece tell her partner of mind and heart of how her mother died and it nearly broke her heart.

'Tell me little one how will we kill those egg-breaking murders,' Saphira said with such venom in her voice that Eragon was chocked.

Kira smiled at hearing the question form her aunt and answered, "Well we could crack open their chests, rip out their stomachs, liver, lungs, and hearts or we could rip off their lower jaws and pull their insides out from that, or finally we could see how long they can survive underwater." She then added, "If not then just let everyone use them for training dummies."

With that discussed they walked on talking about the days to come. Lucian started singing:

"Would you mind if I hurt you?

Understand that I need to

Wish I had other choices

That to hurt the one I love

What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying

You know that there's no denying

I won't show mercy on you now

I know I should stop believing

I know that there's no retrieving

It's over now

What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away…oh

What have you done now?

Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us

Between me and you

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done now?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done now?

Would you mind if I killed you?

Would you mind if I tried to cause you have

Turned into my worst enemy

You carry hate that I don't feel

It's over now

What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away…oh

What have you done now?

Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us

Between me and you

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done now?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done now?

I will not fall

Won't let it go

We will be free

When it ends

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away…oh

What have you done now?

Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us

Between me and you

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away…oh

What have you done now?

Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us

Between me and you"

As they came upon the river leading to Leona Lake night was falling and the decided to make camp. After the camp was made Lucian went hunting for supper while Hauk gathered water to use and refill the water skins. Hana and her hounds along with Kiba and Akamaru set up a perimeter just in case travelers were coming. Half an hour latter Lucian appeared from the forest with two large bucks and some fish which he caught to be safe. "So who wants deer and fish?"

Hitomi and Naruto's eyes widened at seeing the fish as they had a craving for ramen. Hinata shook her head at their reaction to the fish. "No ramen tonight," she said much to the amusement of everyone else as Naruto and Hitomi looked as if they were slapped in the face while Hinata had to control her laughter.

"Why not Hinata? I've been a good boy for the last two months," Naruto pleaded to her.

"For one we don't have the ingredients and second Lucian has already started to cook the fish," Tsunade said making Naruto look over at Lucian in shock. Angela was next to Lucian with herbs to season the deer and bread crumbs to coat the fish as well as mushrooms and other edibles to cook for dinner.

"Angela do you have any cooking wine I could use? It would make the stew more flavorful and cheer up Yugito. I have to get more wine before I can do much else and it will be worth the loss of a drink to see someone get drunk," Lucian told her what he planned to do and Angela thought it would be funny to get the girl wasted on fish. Hitomi walked over to where Saphira was laying and asked if it would be okay to lay on her side.

'Would you see if you can get that tick from between by scales please?' asked Saphira when Hitomi sat down against her side. Looking for said tick proved to be easy as Hitomi could smell it just behind Saphira's foreleg. 'Thank you, it has been annoying me since we left Terim. So, how long will the transformation take to prepare?'

Hitomi looked into space for a moment before answering, "It can be done tonight if you want. Have you decided on a look for your human form?"

Saphira sent her a mental picture of who she wanted to look. Saphira looked like Lessa with blue eyes, long dark blue hair, and standing around five foot eight. 'What do you think?' asked Saphira nervously. Hitomi thought about any changes that would look good but could not think of any.

"It looks good. After we eat we can do the first transformation and start training you to use jutsu so you can fight easier in human form. You might as well be an elf though, with your strength and speed. So how do you feel about this?" Hitomi spoke her thoughts.

Before Saphira could answer Lucian yelled, "Foods done, come and get it!" Getting up the two walked over to see what he cooked when the smell hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, imoto I fixed you a deer if you were hungry. I think that you will like it," Lucian said. Looking over he yelled, "Naruto leave Yugito's fish alone or you'll be in kitsune stew! So what do you think of the fish Yugito?"

Yugito looked to be in extreme pleasure just from her first bite. "This…is…the BEST fish I have had in years," she said with tears running from her eyes. She then dove into her food with gusto making Naruto eating ramen look slow.

Brom thought she was going to choke and told her to slow down. "I think I would like to try some of that fish Lucian," he said picking up a piece of the fish. He took one bite and his eyes widened from the taste. "What did you do to make this taste so good?"

Lucian chuckled and told Brom what spices he used to season the fish and the bread of the fish that had eaten.

After eating they started sparing with swords to improve their swordsmanship. Naruto started against Brom while Eragon spared against Tsunade and Kira fought Kamai. Lucian helped Angela with her potions as Saphira sat with Hitomi watching the small group train. 'So when will we do the transformation?' Saphira asked the two foxes wondering when she will gain a human form.

Lucian thought about it for a moment and answered, "We can do it whenever you are ready. Just to let you know the first shift is uncomfortable."

Saphira's mental voice sounded excited as she said, 'I think we should do it now. The sooner this is done the more time I can spend with my family.' Hearing that Lucian and Hitomi walked over to an open area and made a circle on the ground after the circle was complete Lucian had Hitomi remove the cross from around his neck; which released his full power creating a shockwave that threw everyone back. "Now step into the circle little sister and let us begin," he said but his voice sounded different, it was lower and regal.

Saphira stepped in and both of the foxes started to chant in a language unknown to Brom as a light surrounded Saphira blinding everyone. As the chanting continued the light shrank in size until it was just less than six foot in height. The light flashed blue and despaired to reveal a woman standing where Saphira was standing.

The woman looked similar to Lessa but taller and had bluish hair. She also had dragon wings covering her so nothing would show. She looked up and opened her eyes revealing sapphire orbs with silted pupils. Seeing Eragon she tried to run over to him but tripped over her own feet making Lucian catch her before she hit the ground face first.

Lucian chuckled, "I forgot to tell you, you will need to get used to walking on two legs. Try to say something to check if it was successful." His voice changed half way through his little speech as the cross was placed back on him.

"You could have told me about the walking jack ass," Saphira said the gasped to hear herself speak verbally.

Eragon moved over to help Saphira up and to get a better look at her. "So how you feel Saphira?" he asked after he got a good look at her.

"I feel weird standing on two legs. Other than that I am good. How do I look, Eragon?" she asked with a blush at how close they were.

"You look amazing as always," Eragon answered and started to realize how close he was to her and backed away blushing as well.

Cynder giggled at the show and said, "How cute they're blushing." Gunter and Gwendal looked at her shaking their heads at how childish she was acting, but the thought is was cute.

Lucian as if sensing their predicament said, "If you two want I could give you a room for the night. It will cost you though." The look on their faces had him on the ground laughing his ass off. "I'm just joking. But tomorrow we need to start training Saphira in the ninja arts, so let's hit the hay."


End file.
